


Like a Rehearsal

by Something9470



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: What if Teddy and Emmett ACTUALLY kissed, to see if it meant anything? Takes in the episode, "Return to Super Adventure Land".
Relationships: Teddy Duncan/Emmett
Kudos: 1





	Like a Rehearsal

Teddy sat down on the armchair of her couch, as she waited for someone she wouldn't expect to show up at her door. She had good and bad things in her mind. The good things were that she had help from one of her friends to get a job, since she was saving up to get a car, as a princess for one of those plays that have at Super Adventure Land. The bad things were that friend was PJ's best friend Emmett, who plays as a frog with her in one of those plays. Since Emmett played as a frog and Teddy played as a princess, she knew that the princess kisses the frog, which then turns to frog into a handsome prince.

Emmett's had this crush on Teddy since they were young, and he's been pretty annoying according to Teddy, and now she has to kiss him over and over again for little kids and their parents, giving them a good show. She felt great that she had a job and a way to make some money, but any job would have been better than to kiss Emmett. And also the fact that he didn't mention they were working together AFTER he told him she got the job ticked her off even more. Teddy remembered waking up from her sleep almost kissing one of her pillows, as she dreamed about how the play would go, how she would eagerly kiss Emmett with no problem. Finding help with her situation, and who else but her mother.

She talked to her mother during the morning, mentioning her crazy dream she had. Teddy made it clear that the person she kissed in her dream was someone she couldn't possibly be in love with, since that was how their play goes, and it'd be ridiculous for that to be the case. Amy, her mother, then tells the story of how there was this annoying kid who liked her, and she didn't want to do anything with him, until during high school they went on dates after dates after dates, until they finally kissed. All of a sudden, her feelings towards that kid changed, and Amy let her know that boy she kissed and went out with was her father, something Teddy didn't want to hear. After all these years, could the love of Teddy's life be Emmett?

After all that pondering, she shook her head and blinked her eyes, getting out of her daydream as she finally heard the doorbell ring. She got up to her feet and walked towards the door, flipping her hair back a few times. She opened the door and there stood Emmett standing on her porch, shaking nervously. Teddy just stood still and smiled, as Emmett hesitantly smiled back and rubbed his hands together.

"Come on in." Said Teddy, motioning her arm to let him in.

Emmett did so, as he swiftly walked into the house.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked as Teddy closed the door.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" Asked Teddy.

"'Cause you called and invited me over." Said Emmett. "...You've never done that before."

"Why don't you have a seat?" Asked Teddy, motioning her hands towards her couch.

"Oh no, something is wrong." Emmett cried as he rubbed his thighs while walking over and then sitting on the couch, with Teddy following him.

"Okay, so uh...here's the thing..." Said Teddy, as she sat down on the couch, next to him. "...I had a dream...and you were in it..."

Teddy then looked towards Emmett.

"And your glasses are fogging up, so..." Said Teddy, as Emmett immediately wiped his glasses with his shirt before putting them back on. "Anyway um, in-in the dream...we kissed?...and it was a...good kiss, there go your glasses again."

Teddy looked away again, as Emmett wiped his glasses again. This was an occurring thing anytime Teddy and Emmett were to talk or having a normal conversation, or anything involving words spoken out to the other person.

"Anyway, I thought..." Said Teddy. "since...we have to kiss in the show...maybe it might be a good idea if we kissed here first..."

Teddy looked on, as Emmett's mouth parted and his eyes widened a little.

"You know, like a, like a rehearsal, that way we can find out if it means anything..." Said Teddy, as she watched Emmett blink repeatedly and his mouth more open. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to stay okay." Said Emmett, struggling to speak.

"All right, okay, well uh, let's get this over with then." Said Teddy, as she moved her body to now face Emmett.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Said Emmett, rubbing his thighs again. "I've been dreaming about this since I was nine years old, I'm really gonna kiss Teddy Duncan...and it's gonna be perfect."

Teddy took a second to breathe, as Emmett turned to face her now.

"Here goes nothin'..." Said Teddy.

After a few seconds, both Emmett and Teddy leaned in towards each other. Still, a few inches away, both closed their eyes as they puckered up. Teddy had her hands up in an awkward position, while Emmett kept his hands on his thighs, both still leaning in closer and closer into one another. Teddy could feel Emmett's breath hitting her face, and pondered quickly whether she should back out or not. Like is this really what she wanted, it's not like she's gonna be in love with this boy, it's only for some dumb play...and then it happened.

Teddy squeaked a little, as Emmett's lips finally touched Teddy's in a kiss. Now Teddy wanted to back away and forget all about this...but at the same time, something felt different. All of a sudden, Teddy found herself leaning in more closer to Emmett, their lips now fully pressed onto one another. It's like everything has changed to her, much like how her mother told her about the story she kissed her father even though she wasn't fond of him earlier in life. After all the years, Teddy was now kissing Emmett...and she seemed to like it.

Somehow and someway, kissing Emmett felt nicer than kissing Spencer. Maybe it was his nice and soft lips or the fact he never cheated on her, not like they were dating or anything. Teddy's hands then moved onto Emmett's shoulders, holding him in place, as she slowly wanted more of Emmett's lips. After Emmett pecked her lips, Teddy leaned in more to kiss him again. After kissing for the second time, they broke their kiss and leaned back, as their eyes opened to look at each other.

Both had nothing to say, as their lips were parted and tasted each other's mouth. Teddy rubbed her lips together and looked away, as Emmett went back to rubbing his thighs.

"So..." Said Teddy.

"Um..." Said Emmett. "Wow..."

"Yeah...wow..." Said Teddy.

"...I never knew this would ever happen..." Said Emmett. "...but I finally did it...I finally kissed Teddy Duncan...after all these years, I finally kissed my Teddy Bear-"

"Okay okay, we get it now." Said Teddy.

"Right right, right." Said Emmett, wiping his foggy glasses again.

"So...um...did you...feel anything?" Asked Teddy.

"Feel anything?" Asked Emmett. "I...I feel like I could do this eight times a day...and nine on Sundays-"

"Anyway..." Said Teddy.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Emmett. "Um...did you feel anything?"

"Uh..." Said Teddy. "It...it-it was a nice...little kiss...but...I should be okay."

"All right, cool." Said Emmett, as he stood up. "So we working tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah yeah, I'll be fine." Said Teddy, as she stood up. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...thanks.

"No, thank you." Said Emmett. "My biggest dream finally came true...I'll...I'll never forget this."

"Great, good to know." Said Teddy, as she walked towards the door and opened her front door. "You can go now."

"Right, right." Said Emmett, as he quickly walked outside to the front porch. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you then." Said Teddy.

"Bye, Teddy." Said Emmett.

"See-ya." Said Teddy, as she closed the door in front of him.

Teddy proceeded to walk away from the door, but then stopped, as she processed what just happened. After all this time, she hated Emmett, but just minutes ago, he kissed her, and she kissed him back, and she liked it. Why did she like it so much? Was it this that her mother told her about? Is this the feeling that her mother felt?

No way. No way this could be remotely true, but maybe it could. Teddy continued fighting her emotions, as the idea of hating Emmett slowly began to fade and the thought of being with Emmett and liking him more than just a friend slowly crept inside her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something.

She ran backed towards her door. Once she did, she opened the door and proceeded to walk to her porch, only to be stopped by none other than Emmett. Teddy stood there in shock as Emmett moved his hands up to cup Teddy's cheeks and kiss her again. There was that feeling again. That feeling she loved but yet also hated.

Her hatred soon faded away, as she closed her eyes and kissed back, moving her hands up Emmett's waist and up to his cheeks, as they both walked back into the house. They pecked each others' lips, enjoying every little kiss they shared. Teddy then wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, as Emmett moved his hands down to Teddy's waist. After what felt like hours, they broke their kiss, opening their eyes to look at each other, through Emmett's foggy lenses. They stood there hugging each other and holding each other close.

"Your...glasses again." Said Teddy.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Emmett.

He backed away from Teddy to rub his glasses again, before putting them back on.

"I'm sorry, Teddy Bear." Said Emmett. "I had to be sure I wasn't dreaming."

"It's...it's okay." Said Teddy.

Both Teddy and Emmett stood a few feet away from each other

"Um...you...you maybe wanna...wanna rehearse some more?" Asked Teddy.

"...Really?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah." Said Teddy, as she smiled and walked up in front of Emmett.

"Wow, um..." Said Emmett. "...sure, I guess."

"Great, then follow me." Said Teddy.

Teddy grabbed Emmett's wrist and led him towards the stairs to their basement.

* * *

Teddy led Emmett to her room, sliding the door back to close her room. She turned back around to face Emmett, who felt excited, much like a little kid.

"Wow, this is happening-" Said Emmett.

"Yeah yeah, less yakking, more smacking." Said Teddy, as she pulled in Emmett for another kiss.

They walked towards Teddy's bed as their lips smacked against one another. Teddy wrapped her arms around Emmett as she felt his hands on her hips. Emmett's glasses got foggier and foggier by the second, but it didn't stop him from kissing Teddy over and over again. Teddy broke their kiss and led Emmett up the steps to her bed. She then pushed Emmett on her bed.

Teddy climbed on, as she and Emmett began to make out on Teddy's bed. Emmett took off his glasses and put them aside, so he could see Teddy taking off her blouse. He then took off his hat and put it aside, while Teddy took off her jeans, leaving her in her red lingerie. First kissing her, and now seeing her half-naked, his day was getting better and better. Teddy continued to kiss Emmett, as she took off his purple plaid shirt and eventually helped him take off his camo t-shirt.

Teddy got off of Emmett as they broke their kiss to help Emmett take off his jeans, now leaving both of them in their underwear. Teddy jumped back on Emmett, as they both laid back on her bed. Teddy moved her hands to her pillows, which Emmett rested his head on, as he moved his hands up to the back of Teddy's bra, tugging on the clamps. Teddy pulled back and smirked at Emmett, as she moved her hands behind her to take off the clip of her bra, letting it flow down her arms. Emmett still looked into Teddy's eyes, as she laid back down onto him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Teddy undressed from her panties, as she tugged down on Emmett's boxers. Teddy and Emmett laid in Teddy's bed, now naked and cuddling one another as they made out. After a few minutes, Teddy got off of Emmett and laid back, breathing heavily. She looked at Emmett's big black cock. It looked so big to her, looking massive compared to the time she saw Spencer's small dick.

Teddy climbed up on top of Emmett, both wanting to do more to each other. She moved her hand behind Emmett's head and pulled in him towards. Teddy moaned as she felt Emmett kissing and down her neck, wrapping her arms around to hold him close. She bit her lower lip to muffle her moans, as Emmett was surprisingly good at pleasuring her. After a few seconds, Teddy sat straight up, Emmett now leveled with Teddy's breasts. Teddy nodded, allowing Emmett to suck on her breasts.

"Mm, Emmett." She moaned as Emmett pleasured her chest.

Emmett kissed Teddy's breasts all over and sucked on her nipples, savoring the taste of her chest on his mouth. He looked up at Teddy as he pleasured her, her head and arched back and her eyes closed, as she enjoyed the feeling of Emmett on her breasts. She then looked back down at him, as she pushed him back down on her bed. She crawled backward until she was face to face with Emmett's cock. She looked up and down it, before moving her head up over his dick, her face looking downwards to it.

Emmett looked on in awe, as Teddy looked up at him while taking his cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, while she used both her hands to jerk him off, giving him the hottest blowjob in his eyes. She sucked him long and hard, Emmett enjoying the view of Teddy's face and hands between his legs. The sounds of Teddy slurping on his dick and her moans filled the room as she moved down to suck on Emmett's balls while still jerking him off. She was eager for more of Emmett's cock and balls.

"Wow, Teddy." Emmett cried as he laid back on Teddy's bed.

Teddy noticed him beginning to dry heave, as he started thrusting upwards up her mouth. His moans started getting louder and louder by the second, and she knew what was going to happen. Teddy was eager for Emmett's cum and wanted to taste it, so she sped up her actions, craving for his cum now instead of later. Her eyes rolled back as she felt Emmett going balls deep inside her mouth. At last, Emmett cried and cried loudly, as Teddy pulled out and felt Emmett's cum hit her tongue, while Emmett exploded into Teddy's mouth, filling her with his semen.

Teddy sat up and savored Emmett's cum, swishing it in her mouth, before swallowing her load. Now it was Emmett's turn to make her cum. Teddy watched, as Emmett grabbed her and switched their positions, with Teddy now laying on her bed and with Emmett on top of her. She laughed and moaned as she felt Emmett kiss down her neck and her body until he stopped at her crotch. He looked at her glistening wet pussy, her hand spreading her lower lips.

He looked at Teddy, who smirked back at him. He then smiled, as he licked his fingers, and then proceeded to finger Teddy with two of his fingers. She moaned as she felt Emmett thrusting his fingers inside her, before pulling his fingers out and lapping up on her pussy. She looked on, as Emmett proceeded to eat her out. She gritted her teeth and moaned, as Emmett kissed her and licked her passionately, giving her an amazing feeling.

"Oh, god Emmett." Teddy moaned.

Teddy grabbed the sheets on her bed and sat up to watch more of Emmett going down on her. She felt more and more turned on as she felt his tongue on her pussy. His tongue began to thrust in and out of Teddy's wet pussy. She was eager to cum, and wanted Emmett to make her cum. She grabbed Emmett by the back of his head and proceeded to grind against his face.

"Yes, Emmett." She moaned as she found herself getting close and close.

Seconds passed by, as she screamed from Emmett licking her so good, as she started squirting and cumming a lot, inside Emmett's mouth and all over his face. After Emmett wiped away his face, he crawled back onto Teddy, as they began to kiss passionately, tasting each others' mouths with their tongues. Teddy wrapped her arms around Emmett's body to hold him close to her. As they were close together, they both could feel Emmett's cock on Teddy's vagina. Emmett looked down at Teddy as soon as he felt what she felt.

"Fuck me, Emmett." Said Teddy.

"...You sure?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, please." Begged Teddy, before pecking his lips. "Fuck me hard, and fuck me good."

Emmett smiled as he looked down at his cock and used his hand to guide it over Teddy's pussy. He did what he was told to do, as he pushed his dick inside Teddy's vagina, getting most of his cock inside her before pulling out, and then pushed himself back in. Emmett worked a steady pace before he started to thrust harder and faster, smashing his crotch against hers, as his dick was swallowed up inside Teddy's pussy. She looked up at Emmett, crying in pleasure at Emmett fucking her. She moved her hands under her legs to hold them up, as she felt Emmett penetrate inside of her.

"Oh Emmett, fuck." Moaned Teddy.

Emmett looked down, as he fucked the girl he had a crush on since he was little. The way her breasts jiggled up and down, the way she looked when she moaned his name, the way her pussy lips wrapped around his cock, he was having the time of his life. He continued to thrust his hips, as Teddy laid and moaned as she took all of Emmett's big cock inside her. But somehow, her lust for him increased, as she craved more. She wanted to be fucked somewhere else.

Teddy held Emmett high, as his dick was pulled out of her pussy. Emmett looked confused, as Teddy moved her legs up over her shoulders. He looked down at Teddy's ass. Her nice-looking butt hole stared right into his eyes, as Emmett smiled at what he saw. Emmett leaned down and proceeded to lick Teddy's ass for a bit.

Emmett didn't have to think for a second, as he aimed his cock at Teddy's ass and pushed it inside her butt. Teddy screamed in pleasure, as Emmett fucked her ass hard and fast, much as he did to her pussy. It felt just as good to Teddy, which she enjoyed very much. She begged and pleaded not for him to stop and moaned his name, all sounding like music to Emmett's ears. Emmett wanted to cum again, wanting Teddy to make her cum again.

Emmett decided to have this pattern where he alternated between fucking Teddy's ass for a bit and fucking her pussy for a bit. Teddy seemed to enjoy this pattern he created, as she kissed him hard on his mouth, while Emmett fucked both of her holes. She loved the feeling of Emmett penetrating her in every way he could. The lust he craved from him continued to grow and grow for him. She wanted him to cum again.

"I'm cumming, Teddy Bear." Moaned Emmett.

"Cum in me." Teddy moaned. "Fuck, Emmett, cum in my pussy."

"Wait, are you sure?" Emmett moaned.

"Yes, oh fuck yes." Said Teddy. "I want your cum inside me. Cum inside your Teddy Bear."

"...Okay." Emmett moaned.

He pulled his dick out of Teddy's ass and slipped back inside Teddy's vagina. He clutched the bedsheets, as he began to thrust fast and hard. She grabbed Emmett's body as Emmett pounded inside her pussy. Emmett buried his face inside of one of Teddy's pillows, while Teddy moaned and cried in Emmett's ears. She gritted her teeth, as both people moaned louder and louder.

Seconds passed by, as both Teddy and Emmett cried their last moan. Emmett pushed his cock deep inside her pussy, as he came for the second time, shooting his streams inside her pussy. Teddy moaned at the warm feeling of Emmett's cum going inside her vagina. Both took a second to breathe, before passionately kissing one another once again. They then looked into each others' eyes and smiled.

Um..." Said Emmett. "Wow..."

"Yeah...wow..." Said Teddy.

"...I never knew this would ever happen..." Said Emmett. "...but I finally did it...I finally fucked Teddy Duncan...after all these years, I finally fucked my Teddy Bear-"

"Emmett, I get it." Said Teddy.

"Right, sorry," said Emmett.

"It's okay." Said Teddy, before pecking his lips. "Work just got a lot more fun. I can't wait to see you later today."

"Nah, that won't happen." Said Emmett, as he stood up and got off of Emmett's bed.

Teddy looked confused, as she sat up and watched Emmett get dressed.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"I quit." Said Emmett.

"What?" Said Teddy, as she stood up. "What do you mean 'you quit'?"

"Think about it..." Said Emmett. "Why would I wanna kiss my Teddy Bear eight to nine times a day, when I can have sex with you EVERY day?"

"Wait, Woah Woah Woah, I didn't say-" Teddy muttered.

"See you tomorrow, Teddy Bear." Said Emmett, as he pecked his cheek and walked out of Teddy's room, leaving her in her hot and sweaty mess.

"...Why did I think this was a good idea?" She said to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.


End file.
